Luna Minami Watches South Park and Gets doomed
Luna Minami Watches South Park and Gets Grounded is Sarah West's 1st grounded video out of the now traitorous and ratty Luna Minami! Plot Luna Minami is bored. So, she watched 4 episodes of South Park, 6 episodes of Family Guy, 5 episodes of American Dad, 4 episodes of Robot Chicken, 3 episodes of Rock and Morty, 6 episodes of The Boondocks, 5 episodes of The Cleveland Show, 5 episodes Bob's Burgers, 5 episodes of Futurama, 8 episodes of Game of Thrones, 6 episodes of Happy Tree Friends and Sausage Party. She thought these shows and Sausage Party are great. But she is caught by her parents because South Park is not appropriate for her. She is grounded from Save-Ums and she has to go to bed early without dinner and dessert and starting tomorrow, she will have to be left at home with a babysitter. Transcript *(June 16, 2018) *Luna: I'm going to watch South Park along with Family Guy, American Dad, Robot Chicken, Rick and Morty, The Boondocks, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Futurama, Game of Thrones, Happy Tree Friends and Sausage Party! *(4 Episodes of South Park, 6 episodes of Family Guy, 5 episodes of American Dad, 4 episodes of Robot Chicken, 3 episodes of Rock and Morty, 6 episodes of The Boondocks, 5 episodes of The Cleveland Show, 5 episodes Bob's Burgers, 5 episodes of Futurama, 8 episodes of Game of Thrones and 6 episodes of Happy Tree Friends and 89 minutes of Sausage Party later) *Luna: Wow. That was a great show. *(Mr. and Mrs. Minami walks to Luna) *Luna: Oh No! Not my parents! *Mr. Minami (Shouty Guy's Voice): LUNA MINAMI!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR WATCHING SOUTH PARK ALONG WITH FAMILY GUY, AMERICAN DAD, ROBOT CHICKEN, RICK AND MORTY, THE BOONDOCKS, THE CLEVELAND SHOW, BOB'S BURGER, FUTURAMA, GAME OF THRONES, HAPPY TREE FRIENDS AND SAUSAGE PARTY!!! WE TOLD YOU THESE SHOWS ARE RATED TV-MA AND THEY'RE INAPPROPRIATE BECAUSE THEY'RE PORNOGRAPHY SHOWS AND YOU KNOW THAT SAUSAGE PARTY IS A PORNOGRAPHIC MOVIE!! THAT'S IT, NO MORE TV, VIDEO GAMES, COMPUTER, SAVE-UMS OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR YOU YOUNG LADY!!! THE ONLY THINGS YOU'LL BE DOING FROM NOW ON ARE GOING TO SCHOOL, DOING CHORES AND HOMEWORK, TAKING TESTS THAT ARE BEING SENT HOME FROM SCHOOL, EATING FRUITS AND VEGETABLES AND READING BOOKS THAT ARE FOR SCHOOL!!!! *Mrs. Minami (Catherine's Voice): AND WE'LL NOT TAKE YOU TO SEE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 3 WHEN IT COMES OUT IN THEATERS THIS SUMMER BECAUSE WE'LL LEAVE YOU AT HOME WITH BETTY ANNE BONGO FROM THE OFFBEATS AS A BABYSITTER WHILE WE GO TO THE MOVIES WITHOUT YOU!!! NOW GET YOUR BUTT BEHIND INTO BED NOW! NO DINNER AND NO DESSERT FOR YOU TONIGHT AND STARTING TOMORROW, YOU WILL BE LEFT AT HOME WITH A BABYSITTER AND WE WILL CALL SANTA CLAUS AND TELL HIM NOT TO GIVE YOU ANY PRESENTS THIS YEAR!!!! *Luna (Running upstairs to Bed): (Eric Cartman's crying voice) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos